


Finding Dominance

by Belanna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard tries to bring out the "Alpha" in Garrus for  sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to Illusion's Fire for the awesome beta! *smooches*  
> Rated NC-17 for Sex and some violence
> 
> The word "Vima" belongs to the amazing Spyke1985  
> Please, if you wish to use this word in your works, please give her credit.  
> You can contact her here.   
> http://spyke1985.deviantart.com

Commander Kate Shepard made her way into the nightclub that was Purgatory. She was meeting up with Tali, Ashley, and Jack for a girls night out. She wasn't really in the mood, but she had promised to spend time with her girls, so she made an exception. She saw Ashley waving at a table that was located at the lower part of the bar.

"Hey Skipper," Ashley smiled as Shepard approached, "thought you might not come."

"I wasn't going too, but-" Shepard sat down. "I need a damn drink."

"Uh oh," Tali frowned. "I know that sound...what did Garrus do this time?"

Shepard took a deep breath, "It's nothing it's just-"

"You know damn well we're not going to let you just sit here and mope. We want details!” Jack exclaimed.

Shepard sighed as an asari waitress poured her a drink. 

"Alright, alright-" Shepard leaned in. "It's the sex." 

Jack spit out her drink as Ashley's eyes widened.

"Wait, are you saying he's having a hard time getting it up?" Jack asked.

"What?!" Shepard gasped. "No, no nothing like that... damn it Jack!"

"Sorry, so-what's wrong?"

Shepard bit her lip as she played with the glass that was now in her hand. "He won't-Oh God, I can't believe I am saying this."

"Come on, Skipper, tell us what the problem is and we can probably help," Ash smiled.

"I agree with Barbie," Jack said as she leaned across the table. "We want details."

Shepard hesitated for a moment. "He's just...too nice," she finished weakly.

Shepard saw the odd look on her friends’ faces and groaned again realizing she had to spell it out for them. 

"He doesn’t' play rough with me," she explained.

Jack laughed, "Damn Shepard, I didn't know you liked it rough."

"Well, I do...sometimes. Look, I read some of the information Mordin gave me last year and it clearly says that turians don't make love. They fuck. I mean they fuck lovingly, but nothing like how we humans do it. I have never had a 'fuck' with Garrus. He’s always been careful, loving, tender, always asking if he’s hurting me. Hell, even my bonding mark is barely a _mark_ because he was trying his best _not_ to hurt me."

"Did you tell him you wanted it rough?" Jack asked.

"I have, but he never follows through. I've tried everything. Made him a little upset with me, threw something at him to maybe trigger that alpha turian… but nothing! Not a damn thing!"

"He is too comfortable," Tali said as she leaned forward on the table. "You have to make him feel threatened."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Turians don't like others touching their bond mates, especially _other_ turians. Out of respect, honor, and tradition, when a turian sees a marking of the bond, they will do nothing that will threaten that bond."

Jack snapped her fingers. "So we have to make bird brain jealous...I am _so_ in!"

Ashley laughed as she nodded, "You can count on me to help you out, Skipper. Making Garrus jealous is going to be interesting to see."

"I would be careful though, Shepard. A jealous turian is a dangerous turian," Tali warned

Shepard smiled. "Good, that’s what I am ordering. So, do any of you have a plan?"

There were a few moments of silence before a sly smile curled Ashley’s lips. "I have an idea."

*******

Shepard bit her lip as she entered Purgatory. After a few days of planning and scheming, operation “Alpha Turian” was now underway. Shepard was happy to have Jack, Tali, and Ash's support in this. She took the few steps to the upper bar and saw Jack sitting on a stool.

"Damn, you look good!" Jack smiled as she checked out the sexy outfit of Commander Shepard. "If he doesn’t get jealous of you in that, then there’s no hope for that turian."

"I hope you're right. I just- I am tired of him always wanting to protect me, Jack." Shep lowered her head. "I just-"

"Hey," Jack placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "You're going to have a wonderful night with him, I promise. If you don't, tell me and I'll kick his ass from here to the Veil."

Shepard nodded, "Are Tali and Ashley in position?"

"Yeah, Tali just messaged me a few minutes ago saying Ashley is stalling Garrus. At this rate, he’ll be about 15 minutes late for your hot little date."

"Good," Shepard smiled and then turned and looked at the dance floor. "I didn't realize turians could dance. There are quite a few of them."

"Well, choose your pick. As Tali said, this will go down in one of two ways. 1) Garrus growls, becomes alpha right there on the dance floor, punches the innocent turian and carries you off or 2) He leaves until you get back to Normandy where you’ll probably get an earful. I really am hoping for the 1st choice, more entertaining that way."

Shepard took a deep breath. "Either way, I just want this to work."

Jack looked at her Omni Tool and smiled. 

"We have about five minutes before he arrives...you want to start dancing with some cute turians? I'll give you the sign once I see him enter." Shepard nodded. "Remember, dirty dancing. You might not be the best dancer, but wiggle those assets of yours."

"What if he recognizes me?" Shepard asked suddenly worried.

"No one knows who you are in this sexy getup. Get your ass out there," Jack said pushing her toward the dance floor.

Shepard headed to the dance floor and saw exactly who she wanted to dance with. It was a young turian, probably in his early 20's. He seemed to just be dancing the night away. Shepard made her way over and began to move to the music beside him.

"Hi," Shepard smiled.

"Hello," smiled the young turian as he wiggled his body, "You here to dance your worries away?"

Shepard laughed as she turned a little bit and wiggled her ass. "I am actually, being in the Alliance and saving the galaxy wears you out sometimes."

"Hah," the turian laughed, "Tell me about it."

"I'm Kate," Shepard smiled.

"Dantian, a pleasure to meet you."

"Wanna dance with me?"

"You bet," the turian smiled

 

Garrus Vakarian was half pissed when he entered Purgatory. 

_Damn that Williams_

She caught him right before leaving the embassies to go have drinks with Shepard. He really hadn't been able to spend much time with her these past few days. He was 15 minutes late and hoped that Shepard wasn't going to be angry with him. He looked around to see if he could find his date, but she wasn't at the lower bar. So, he headed up the stairs to see if she was at the upper one. As he took the last step he saw her right away. She was wearing a tank top that was tighter than any shirt; almost revealing her breasts. His eyes grazed down to her skirt. A tiny skirt, that with one little bend would leave nothing to the imagination.

Garrus growled, as he saw her dancing with another turian. She was laughing, wiggling her body like she was doing a special dance just for that turian. Shepard turned around then, bumping and grinding her ass into the turian's crotch; sliding her soft body along his. Garrus felt anger boil through him and his growl grew louder. He took a step forward, but quickly stopped, knowing full well that if he caused a scene here, she would probably be embarrassed. That was the last thing he needed was for the fucking press to go after her, or him even. He watched her for a few moments, his growl loudly spiking every time the turian touched her arm. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He turned around, went down the stairs, and out of Purgatory.

After the song ended, Shepard smiled at Dantian, "Thank you for the wonderful dance, Dantian. I had a really great time."

"I had fun too, Kate. It was nice to meet you," the young turian said taking Shepard's hand; bringing it to his mouth, licked it gently.

Shepard blushed as she made her way back over to Jack who seemed to be frowning. 

"He did see me right? I couldn't get a good look because of the other dancers."

"Yeah, he took a step forward, turned around and left. I don't know what to tell you, Shepard. My only other suggestion is that if this whole thing doesn’t work for you tonight, deny him sex. Being sexually frustrated might cause any man to go alpha."

Shepard sighed as she grabbed her hoodie. 

"Thanks for everything," she hugged her friend. "Safe travels to the fleet when you leave tomorrow. Say hello to the kids for me, okay?"

Jack hugged her friend and placed her hand on Shepard’s shoulder reassuringly, "He loves you, Shepard. If he can't even bring himself to go turian on you because he is scared, well...that tells me you have a great guy, no matter what."

************

Shepard's heart was beating a mile a minute as she boarded Normandy. She was half waiting for Garrus to meet her right there, yelling at her, telling her that she had crossed a line.

Sadly, there was no turian.

Shepard sighed as she made her way to her cabin hoping he was there, waiting for her. 

No turian.

Shepard lowered her head as the doors closed. 

"EDI, is Garrus onboard?"

"Officer Vakarian is not onboard at this time, Commander. Would you like me to leave him a message?"

"No, thank you," Shepard said softly, closing the channel and walked into her bathroom. 

She stripped out of her sexy outfit and turned on the hot water. She really hoped Garrus was alright. She knew she had crossed the line, but what else could she do? The stubborn turian wouldn't do the things she wanted from him. As the hot water hit her body, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. Suddenly, she heard the bathroom doors bang open; before she could even react, she was pinned against the tile. She knew it was him immediately and let out a gasp as he pushed his body against hers, the water raining down on them both.

"What is this game you’re playing, Shepard?" he hissed in her ear.

"What game?" she taunted, wanting to push him over the edge, hoping her turian would go alpha on her. 

"You crossed a line tonight."

"I have no clue what you are talking about," she said innocently, trying to push him away from her, but failing miserably.

"You are mine and you damn well know it," he snarled, flipping her so that her back was against the wall, her hands pinned above her head.

"I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about!" Shepard said angrily. "You were the one that never showed up for our date!"

Garrus let out a growl before roughly releasing Shepard. He took a step back and glared as his beloved Shepard turned to him.

"Are you regretting your bond with me?" Garrus asked as he watched Shepard cover herself up with a towel.

Shepard's eyes widened as she heard the seriousness in his voice. "What? NO! We-"

"Then tell me why you were dancing like some asari prostitute on that other turian, Shepard!"

Shepard walked out of the bathroom, stopping short near her desk and whirled sharply on her heel in disbelief. There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other; she in shock and he waiting for an answer. Garrus shook his head. 

"You know, I think I’m done here. If you want to flaunt yourself like some whore, then-"

"WHORE!?" Shepard yelled. "Did you just call me a fucking _whore_?"

"I'm done here, Shepard. You can go have your fun with-"

"I did it to make you angry!" Shepard confessed as she slammed her hand on her desk.

Garrus glared at her. "Well you achieved your goal, I am actually quite angry."

Shepard let out a sigh as she sat down on her chair. She knew she wasn't going to get her alpha male tonight but, she still couldn't help but ask. 

"Angry enough for your turian alpha claim me as your own?" 

Silence was her answer and she couldn't help but lower her head. 

"That's what I thought. Damn you, Vakarian." she whispered.

"Wait, wait," Garrus growled unbelieving. "This was a fucking set up to get me angry so that we can have sex?"

Shepard looked up at her turian. "Not just sex, Garrus. Turian sex! Rough, dominate-"

Garrus threw up his arms in disbelief. 

"I can't believe this! You actually set me up." He turned and looked at Shepard who was now standing, still covered in her blue towel. "We’ve had this argument before. It's not going to happen. You'll get hurt."

"Garrus, with all the shit that I’ve gone through, you can at least give me a little bit of credit that I can handle being roughed up!"

"No, out of the damn question! You’re supposed to be saving the galaxy and I'm not going to be respon-" Garrus ducked as a flying object came towards him. "Damn it, Kate!"

"Fuck me."

"NO!"

Shepard threw another object. "Fuck me, Vakarian!!"

Garrus quickly batted the flying object and took two strides towards Normandy's Captain. He caught her arm and swung her around so she was against the wall post of the lower area of the loft. He pinned both her arms above her head, the towel falling onto the ground at their feet. Garrus took a step forward, his muzzle snuggling against her neck.

"I won't hurt you," he purred. "I could never hurt you."

"I don’t want you to hurt me. I want you to fuck me. I want- damn it Garrus," Shepard was almost in tears. "I don't want to be in charge anymore. I don't want to be on top anymore. Please, just dominate me. Give me a bonding mark that any turian woman would be proud to have. I-"

Garrus took a step back. 

"Kate, do not ask again. It will never happen. I'm going to sleep in the battery tonight."

"What-I...." she started.

Garrus grabbed her hands gently and brought them to his mouth. "I love you, please know this."

Before Shepard could say anything, Garrus departed the loft. It was only a matter of seconds after the doors shut that another object went flying at the door, smashing into pieces.

******

Two days later, Garrus was sulking over a glass of turian brandy in Normandy's lounge. Damn that woman and her attempts at driving him completely insane. He had tried so hard not to dominate her the other night. To see another turian with his hands all over his Vima had made him so angry, but he didn't want to hurt her. She was everything to him and the last thing he ever wanted was to make her feel embarrassed. He took another sip and then noticed Ashley Williams sliding onto a stool next to him. He was mad at her too, the traitor.

"Sooooooo, I heard you and Shepard had a fight and you two aren't talking."

"This is your fault," he growled. "If you hadn’t distracted me, I wouldn't have been late and this whole thing wouldn't have happened. James was right, women are evil."

"We are not! We are just-- okay, I guess we can be evil," Ashley smiled as she palmed the side of her head. "So, why haven't you dominated her yet?"

"I don't want to have this conversation with you, Ash."

Ashley sighed as she shook her head. "Look, bird brain. Let me give you a few pointers about human women,” She got up from the chair and walked over to the other side of the bar, pouring herself a drink. "We women like it hard. We _want_ to be dominated. We want our men to fight for us. Yes, there are times where we need to have our own independence, but there are just times where we simply want to be--conquered."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"I know you don't Garrus, but having rough sex is what all women want from time to time. And for those women who say they don't, lie. We all have our fantasies. Hell, just between you and me, there are times where I dream of James pinning me against the wall--but you know damn well I can kick his ass if I wanted too."

Garrus chuckled, "You two would be a great match."

"And you and Shep are a great match. She wants--needs this from you, Garrus. She wants to know that she’s yours. That if anyone comes to take her, that you will be there to fight for her."

"I do that now."

"Not in bed you don't. Show her that you're not ashamed of calling her your-vispa."

"It's vima," Garrus corrected

"Velva, vispa, vima...whatever. Claim her as yours, you dumb ass. Or someone else is going to come along and take her from you."

"Like who?" Garrus asked looking at his glass.

"Like the one who has enough balls to show her that he can protect her out in the field and dominate her in the bedroom," Ashley retorted.

"And that's what Shepard really wants from me? To give her bruises; pull her fring-hair, and to sink my talons into her skin?"

Ash nodded, "Yes, she wants that...hell I want that.” Garrus looked at her shockingly. “Not from you bird brain!”

Garrus chuckled and then took a deep breath, "I...thank you, Ash."

Ashley gulped the last of her drink and placed the glass on the table. 

"Anytime, Vakarian. Now, if you will excuse me, there is a hunk down in the cargo bay doing some pull ups and I want to go watch."

Ashley smiled as she made her way out of the lounge leaving Garrus to ponder his thoughts.

******  
Shepard let out a sigh as she entered her quarters. It had been a long day, and she hoped Garrus would meet her for dinner. As always, since their big fight a few days ago, he declined. He told her that he had to work on the main battery with EDI. 

Bull. Shit.

Shepard knew better. He was ignoring her, which made her even more angry and hurt. She let out a deep sigh as she pulled off her uniform top. That's when she heard the doors open and turned to see Garrus enter. Her eyes widened at the look on his face. He didn't seem too happy.

"You know, I’m a very patient person, Kate Shepard, but you are not making it easy for me."

"What the hell are you-" she started to ask, confused.

Shepard gasped as Garrus grabbed her by the arm and shoved her against the wall next to the bathroom. She winced as her breasts slammed against the wall, her face planted sideways to the cold bulkhead of her ship. 

"The lines you are crossing are unacceptable; your flaunting, your teasing, your flirting, your grinding...I've had enough. You will stop this little whore act you’re doing, or so by the spirits I will-"

"You will what?" Shepard sneered, not sure what was going on, but she was going to take this opportunity to get the alpha she wanted.

"You're mine...do you understand?" She wasn't quick enough to answer and Garrus grabbed a hold of her hair, making her wince. "I said do you understand?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Vakarian!" she said huskily, completely turned on.

Garrus growled, "Tonight, I saw you dancing with that little pipsqueak of a turian. Your body was grinding on him like some asari whore! Have you forgotten who you belong too, Shepard? Or do I need to remind you?"

Shepard gulped, closing her eyes at the feel of Garrus' breath so close to her ear. Was he re-acting their scene from the other night? She wasn't sure what game he was playing, but she wanted him to continue.

"What's wrong, Garrus? Did you get a little jealous of what you saw on the dance floor?” Garrus snarled into her ear as he ripped off Shepard’s bra with little effort. “Damn it, Vakarain. I just got that!”

She gasped as Garrus' tongue licked the side of her neck, causing her knees to go weak.

"You think that turian infant can out do me?"

Shepard gasped as his licks turned into bites, "You weren't there to show off."

Garrus turned her around, so that their eyes met. Shepard sucked in a breath at how beautiful he was. He was wearing a black and dark blue suit, one of her favorites. He didn’t have his visor on, which was something rarely seen and that made him even more beautiful, sexy, and dangerous. Shepard gulped hard. She was really in trouble…and she couldn’t wait. She had wanted this from him for so long. What made him go over the edge? She would have to ask…later.

“Have you taken your Dextro pill?” he asked her with a deep growl.

“Of course, I take it every day to –”

“Good!” he spat as he lifted Shepard over his shoulder and carried her to their bed. He dropped her roughly; crossed his arms and looked at her. “You have to the count of ten to strip. Every second passed ten, you will be punished, Vima. 1-2-3-4…”

Shepard purposely stripped to the count of twelve just to see what he planned to do to her. She was so turned on right now; her inner thighs becoming damp with anticipation. As soon as she was naked, Garrus had ordered her to the position of a turian, which by human standards was on all fours. With her ass in the air, she wasn’t surprised when she felt his hand on it. He had always enjoyed the feel of it. Their first night before the Omega 4 Relay, he had told her it was her best feature. Garrus moaned as his hands kneaded her buttocks. He squeezed them gently, loving how they felt. He then raised a hand and brought it down on her cheek with a slap. Shepard cried out as he did it a second time. 

“You were two seconds late. Now, don’t you dare move!” he said as he slapped her ass again. 

Shepard bit her lip as she placed her head against the softness of the mattress. She closed her eyes and sighed happily; knowing what was coming. A few moments later, she felt a warm breath close to her opening, and she tried to turn to him, but quickly stopped as she felt talons dig slightly into her lower back. 

“Don’t move,” she heard him growl lowly.

Garrus took in a deep breath, loving the scent that was Kate Shepard. He could see her glimmering skin shine with her wetness. He smiled, happy to know that she was enjoying herself and that he wasn’t hurting her. As one of his hands stayed firmly on one of her butt cheeks, he ran his other hand down the crack of her ass and grazed over the slit of her pussy; feeling her heat. 

“You’re dripping, Shepard,” Garrus hummed leaning in and running his tongue between her lower lips. He ran his tongue over her clit, causing her to gasp. Shepard moved, but Garrus quickly stopped her by slapping her ass again. 

“Don’t move, I won’t tell you again,” he ordered.

“Garrus, you’re teasing me,” Shepard pouted.

“No, I am punishing you,” the turian corrected as he continued his assault on her wet core.

“Then stop punishing me this way,” she begged breathily in between each sweet torturous lick.

Garrus ignored her as he continued to lap and suck at her clit. He then pushed his long blue tongue into her, causing her to buck a little. Both his hands now held firmly onto her hips as he fucked her with his mouth. Shepard couldn’t resist and met his tongue with every thrust. It wasn’t long before she peaked; her body shaking as her ecstasy tore through her body. She fell onto the bed, her hands twisted into the satin sheets. She didn’t have long to rest before she felt her feet being dragged close to the end of her bed, her ass being raised, and her hair pulled backward.

“I’m going to fuck you, Vima. Then, as you had wished it, I’m going to leave my mark on you. There will be no question that you belong to me.”

Shepard didn’t have time to respond as she felt his long thick cock slide roughly into her in one fluid motion and gasped. She met his every thrust, moaning and arching as they began to fuck in rhythm. Garrus dug his talons into her skin, growling at the sensation of how tight and wet she was. He fiercely pounded into her, before pulling out and quickly flipping her over. She gasped as he quickly pulled her to him, forcing her into his arms as he quickly carried her to the couch. He wanted her on top, and this was the best way.

Garrus sat down and immediately she straddled him; anxious to feel him deep within her. Shepard wrapped her arms around his neck, her head on his plated shoulder as she rode him. She let out a moan as Garrus’ talons began to rake over her back, knowing full well they were leaving welts on her. She quickly picked up her pace, wanting it faster and harder. It wasn’t long before Garrus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, his mouth now on her neck, licking and nibbling at her.

“I’m so close,” Shepard quietly pleaded to him; feeling her body balance precariously on the razor’s edge of another orgasm, “Garrus.”

“You are mine, Vima!” Garrus growled as he met every thrust of hers. “Remember this when you flaunt yourself with another turian!” he spat as he bit down hard on her shoulder.

The bite tipped Shepard over the edge; this one twice as intense as the first. Her body shook violently as Garrus peaked inside her. With one last final thrust, Shepard’s body fell onto Garrus’ chest. Her cheek was now resting on his upper chest; her eyes closed and lungs gasping for air. It took a few moments before she lifted her head and looked up at him. He was gently rubbing her back, purring. She leaned to him and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

“That was the most amazing experience. Thank you for doing that.”

Garrus ran his hand over her cheek and hummed tenderly, “I love you. I’m sorry that I was angry and possessive over you. I just- I can’t help it. You’re mine”

Shepard smiled as she leaned her forehead against his. 

“I love it when you’re possessive," Shepard said as she snuggled into him, loving the fact that they were still joined.

Garrus fluttered his mandibles, "I don't like other men, especially turians, touching you.”

Shepard looked at him lovingly, "You know I love you and that I am always yours. However, if you are this possessive, I might have to 'forget' from time to time."

"Then I will be here to remind you," he growled.

Shepard laughed as she wrapped her arms around him tighter as he lifted her in his arms as they headed for the shower. 

"Good."

~The End


End file.
